The Edge of Darkness
by Loosecannoncop17
Summary: That was where he was right now. At the edge. The edge of insanity about to fall into the cold, mericiless darkness. My first fic ever! Sorry about the short 1st chapter, it's a prolouge.
1. Prolouge

He looked down at the broken glass scattered on the floor and came face-to-face with the sickening image of... of himself. But who he was looking at had changed over the course of one night. He was covered from head to toe in blood. Blood as red as a rose. Blood he knew wasn't his own. Knife clutched in his fist as if it were his only life line, he turned and faced his next victim...and immediately stiffened.

For this next victim, he knew was not like the other two, who presently lay tossed over one another in a cold, lifeless heap. This victim was different.

With iceberg blue eyes that seemed to hold a raging inferno inside, the prey looked at the predator with a cold, merciless blue gaze. The scorching hot inferno inside clashed with the freezing cold blue eyes and made his eyes gleam with hatred and pain. His eyes were now as cold and hard as two chips of ice. The kind only found in the deepest, darkest part of the coldest sea in the world.

Though the victim was severely injured by a stab in the shoulder, he seemed to ignore the pain and continued to stare hard at his former-friend and ally. He stared at the attacker.

He knew the traitor was slowly breaking down inside as cold icy blue met his attacker's peat pool black gaze. He knew the attackers weaknesses and he knew one of them was his cold, dark and seemingly menacing stare.

The attacker suddenly turned and bolted away. Away from his past life. Away from his friends. Away from any remaining amount of his sanity. And away from his only living victim, Skipper.

* * *

YUSH!! Me first story!!! *dances like an idiot* Ahem. Diclaimer: I don't own anyone. ANYONE! Nope, not even the attacker or the 2 dead dudes. Can anyone guess who they are?  
*hint-The 2 dead guys were mentioned several times but never appeared on the show. The attacker will, appear on the show and is the penguins worst nightmare (no not Julien)*  
Who ever guesses gets a free virtual cookie!


	2. Memories

Skipper sat there, choosing to stay in the dark alley until the police men and ambulances arrived to take the bodies away. Thoughts raced inside his head like a tornado about to destroy anything and everything in it's path. One thought dominated all the others: _WHY?._ Why would his best friend in the whole entire world do this? They grew up together! They were practically brothers! Emotions flooded his head, along with the memories they shared as children.

_A young, 10-year old Skipper ran through the military base. "Prairie dog red where are you! Repeat: where are you, over.""Prairie dog red reporting. I'm in hangar eight. Repeat: I'm in hangar eight, over." another young voice answered Skipper's question through the walkie-talkie._

_Skipper ran until he reached hangar eight, where he would find his comrade. Now had to , usually, one would think a group of boys would play pretend in the backyard, but having all their fathers serve in the military did have its advantages._

_Skipper finally found his ally hiding behind a crate, holding his own squirt gun. Skipper hid taken his position beside him and waited. They were both in army clothing even though the uniforms were much too big._

"_Prairie dog blue, target sighted." the boy beside Skipper pointed at a younger version of Manfreedi and Johnson, approaching the hangar slowly and cautiously. They were both wielding a squirt gun in one hand._

"_Ready…" Skipper said aiming at his target. "Aim…." His comrade did the same "FIRE!!!" _

_Manfreedi and Johnson both screamed at the twin jets of water coming at their throats. On instinct, they pulled the trigger on their own guns, missing Skipper and his friend by about 50 feet. Skipper and his friend high-fived each other. "Were gonna be the best military unit there ever was in the history of history!" _

Somewhere, in the outskirts of the city, Daniel played the last words in the memory over and over again in his head. He never thought that one of the happiest memories in his childhood would come back to haunt him. _Are you insane?? _He asked himself this question while he was running away from the scene of the crime and as he set up his makeshift home in the outskirts of New York. _What drove you to kill two of your best friends and severely injure you practical brother??!!! _A voice in his head shouted at him as he looked at the crimson blood on his hands. He did not know the answer to the question. Out of frustration, he pulled at the naturally silver hair on his head, drenching himself in more blood. A drop slowly trickled its way down his forehead, around his eyes and into his mouth. The pupils in his eyes suddenly enlarged at his first taste of someone else's blood. From then on, he knew what he had to do and who he was. He Daniel Blowhole had become a murderer.


End file.
